Solo un chico
by AguxRedfield
Summary: Chris es un joven de 16 años que vive en Raccoon city, el no tiene ningun amigo, y la persona que ama ni sabia que el iba a su mismo curso, ¿Podra Chris cambiar su vida para bien? ¿O solo empeorara las cosas?
1. Vuelta a Clases

Mi nombre es Chris Redfield, soy un chico de 16 años, vivo en Raccoon city un pueblo en crecimiento, no tengo muchos amigos digamos que todo el mundo me mira como si fuese "Raro", no se porque hacen eso, solo se que no debo darles importancia y seguir con mi vida aunque en algunos momentos eso me duela. Mis Padres murieron, vivo con mis Tíos a los que no les importa lo que haga, a veces parece que soy invisible para ellos, y mi hermana Claire se encuentra viviendo con mis abuelos en Los Angeles. Estoy enamorado de una chica de mi división aunque para ella también soy invisible, Jill Valentine, una de las chicas populares pero por suerte no creída.

Y bueno esa es mi maldita vida, pero debo mirar el lado bueno, cuando termine el secundario y me valla de la casa de mis tíos todo va a ser mejor.

3 De Marzo de 1989 7:00 am

Beep Beep *sonaba mi despertador*.

Me levante de mala gana, era el primer día de clases de mi ante ultimo año en el secundario, pero bueno debía intentar hacer las cosas mejor, -quien sabe capaz llegue a ser capitán del equipo de fútbol, no mejor dejo de imaginar cosas estúpidas, soy un maldito fracasado- me dije a mi mismo. Bueno mejor dejo de imaginar cosas estúpidas y voy al baño a mojarme el pelo, la cara y cepillarme los dientes, salí del baño y me puse un jean, una remera negra, mi camisa de la suerte roja a cuadros y mis vans negras. Baje a la cocina me serví un vaso con leche y comí un tostado algo quemado con mermelada de frutilla echo por la "mejor persona del mundo" mi tía. Y agarre mi mochila, me subí a mi bicicleta directo al colegio para empezar el infernal regreso a clases.

*Una vez alli*

-Hey Redfield tu papi no te compro un auto nuevo- dijo el idiota de wesker riéndose a unisono con sus amigos.

-No soy un idiota como tu, no me voy a enojar si eso es lo que buscas- dije yo entrando al colegio.

-A mi no me digas idiota- me dijo Wesker dirigiéndose hacia mi.

-Vale Wesker deja de dártelas de malo que en el fondo eres un marica- le dije dándome la vuelta enfrentándole.

-No me digas marica, idiota, te voy a romper la cara si lo repites- Me dijo el agarrándome de mi remera.

-Marica- le dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Valiste mierda Redfield- me dijo pegándome un puñetazo en la cara logrando que me sangre la nariz.

-Tu valiste mierda Wesker- le dije yo y luego le empuje y le metí un puñetazo en el ojo rompiendo sus malditos lentes.

-Los dos a dirección y luego vallan a la enfermería- dijo Sue la preceptora encargada de vigilar los pasillos.

Me dirigí a dirección con mi nariz sangrando, creo que al final tenia razón nunca y va a lograr cambiar las cosas y este iba a ser otro infernal año como todos.

-Señor Redfield y señor Wesker, bienvenidos-Dijo el director Marcus.

-Hola señor Marcus- dije yo y en cambio Wesker no contesto.

-Que "educación" que tiene señor wesker- dijo Marcus sarcásticamente- Les voy a hacer una pregunta ¿No pueden empezar un año sin pelearse? Y no me importa quien haya empezado, solo quiero que dejen de pelearse, asi de simple, pero al parecer ustedes no entienden así que les pondré una penitencia a los dos, hoy a las 6:30 de la tarde cuando el turno tarde se retira ustedes vendrán a ayudar a limpiar el colegio.

-Vale señor Marcus- respondimos, como odiaba a ese Marcus siempre hablaba y nunca nos daba lugar ni a decir una maldita palabra.

Salí de dirección me dirigí a la enfermería donde me limpiaron la nariz y luego sali a ver los horarios que estaban colgados al final del pasillo, junto a los papeles de inscripción a equipos y clubs que son parte del colegio, pues al ver los horarios me di cuenta que llegaba tarde a química y la verdad que eso no sonaba bien, ya que teníamos química con la loca profesora Annette Birkin, estaba obsesionada con la ciencia la química y todas esas cosas.

Una vez adentro del salón todos me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro y como si este muerto y bueno de una forma estaba muerto ya que al ver la cara de la profesora birkin con su libreta de asistencia se podría decir que yo no tenia suerte.

-Señor Redfield llego tarde, y no se crea que no lo voy a anotar en mi libreta- Dijo la profesora birkin con una sonrisa de víbora, y si todas las profesoras eran unas malditas víboras.

-Estaba en la enfermería- Le dije yo con toda sinceridad.

-Y en la dirección también, eso pasa por pelear en el pasillo, yo no soy tonta señor Redfield, yo me entero de todo- Me dijo muy enojada.

-Bueno señorita birkin, perdóneme- le dije tratando de ser educado.

-Vale siéntese- Me dijo.

Me fui a sentar atrás de todo solo, y me puse a dibujar, en total no tenia muchas ganas de escuchar números, formulas y todas esas malditas cosas.

-Estoy harta, dejen de hablar- Dijo muy enojada la profesora Birkin

*Se escucharon risas y algunos comentarios ofensivos hacia ella*

-Bueno listo se lo ganaron, los cambiare de lugar- Dijo muy enojada.- Wesker con Chambers, Excella con Luis, Kennedy, el chico nuevo, con Wong, Redfield con Valentine, Burton con Sheva...- y siguió ordenando a todos.

-Mierda, me toca con Jill, debo tratar de no hacer cosas estúpidas- me dije a mi mismo.

Fui y me senté en el banco de Jill donde adelante estaban Wong y el chico nuevo, ese Kennedy, y atras estaban Barry y Sheva, lo bueno es que no estaba Wesker cerca.

-Tu eres nuevo?- Me pregunto Jill, para decir que yo tenia razón ella nunca me había notado, pero esta era la oportunidad de que lo haga.

-Soy Chris, mas conocido como Redfield, estoy en tu división desde el primer año- le dije dándole la mano en forma de saludo.

-Ah, si Redfield- me dijo estrechándome la mano.

Estaba algo nervioso, Jill era realmente hermosa, pero no creo que se fije en un chico como yo, ya que ella tenia a la merced a casi todos los chicos del colegio.

- ¿Que paso que llegaste tarde?, Con quien te peleaste?- me dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello castaño.

- Nada, me agarre a piñas con el imbécil de Wesker- le dije mientras miraba para arriba.

-Ah, ¿Porque?- me pregunto Jill mientras me miraba.

-El me insulto diciéndome que no tenia auto y que si mi padre no me podía comprar uno, y yo le dije marica e idiota, entonces el me pego y yo se la devolví- le dije mientras contemplaba su belleza.

-Bueno, pero no te debes ofender por esas idioteces, pero uno no vale por lo que tiene- me dijo Jill con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso no es lo que me enojo, lo que pasa es que mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenia 9 años, y el usa eso para ofenderme, el sabe de eso- le dije mirando hacia abajo, y no es que le quiera dar lastima, solo es que no soy de desahogarme con nadie nunca.

-Es un idiota, yo no le veo la gracia a burlarse de alguien con esas cosas- me dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

-Gracias- le dije regalando le una sonrisa, la verdad que me subía bastante el animo el rose de su mano con la mía, el sentir el tacto de suave piel.

Las horas pasaron Jill no me dirigio muchas palabras, se quedo hablando con Wong y Sheva, en cambio yo me quede hablando con Kennedy quien me empezo a agradar demasiado.

Sali al recreo y fui al bufet acompañado con Kennedy...

Al parecer las cosas estan mejorando para mi...

Continuara.


	2. Llamados de atencion

Fuimos con Leon al bufet, e hicimos la fila para que nos sirvan nuestro almuerzo, al parecer hoy había albóndigas con puré, no era mi comida favorita pero gustarme me gustaba. llego mi turno me sirvieron la comida, me dieron un vaso con coca cola y los utensilios para que coma, salí de la fila y me dispuse a esperar a Leon así luego buscábamos una mesa, el termino su turno y para mi suerte el dia estaba mejorando, la mesa que encontramos estaba cerca de la de jill.

-Asi que Wesker es tu enemigo- me dijo Leon-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Porque son enemigos?

-Mira, Wesker siempre me trato mal porque el se cree superior a mi y a todos los del colegio, porque el tiene plata y siempre logro ser el capitan del equipo de futbol- Le dije yo mientras comia- Entonces por eso lo odio, porque es creído, egoísta y egocéntrico.

-Ah, entonces ese tipo es una mierda- me dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-Si, es una mierda podrida- Dije a pesar de que mi comentario carecía de sentido ya que las mierdas no se pudren.

-Bueno pero tengo una idea, entremos al equipo y humillemos lo- dijo el con una sonrisa linda en la cara.

-Si- dije yo mientras miraba a Jill sentada riendo desde la otra mesa mientras sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban.

-Chris me estas escuchando...- dijo Leon y se puso a mirar a la mesa de las chicas- ya veo le estas mirando el escote a Jill. *y se empezó a reír*

-Eh? No, solo contemplo su belleza- dije sonriendo.

-Bueno asi que eres poeta- Me dijo sarcásticamente- Pero admito que Jill esta completamente buena, mira ese fisico.

-Que dijiste?- le dije regalando le una mirada amenazadora.

-Es una broma- me dijo entre rizas- la que esta buena para mi gusto es Ada, cuando hace ese gesto de la media sonrisa me vuelve loco, y eso que recién es el primer día que la conozco.

-Pues yo a Jill la conozco desde el primer año de secundaria, y aun así ella nunca me registro, sabes se siente mal eso- le dije yo mirando hacia mi comida.

-Pues vamos a cambiar eso chris, tengo una idea... ¡porque no las invitamos a ver una película el sábado!- dijo el como si hubiese dado la mejor idea del mundo, aunque en verdad era una buena idea.

-Sabes tienes razón hay que invitarlas, pero primero tenemos que ganar la confianza de ellas- le dije yo mientras miraba hacia la mesa donde estaban sentadas Jill, Ada, Sheva, Sherry, Helena y Rebecca a quien habían integrado muy rápido.

-Si, para ti con Jill va a ser mas fácil pero Ada aparenta ser una chica difícil- Me dijo leon mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

-Leon me parece que se dieron cuenta de la forma "tan disimulada" con la que las estamos mirando, y ahora ellas nos estan mirando a nosotros- le dije volteando la mirada y fingiendo estar comiendo.

-Tienes razón- dijo el fingiendo comer.

Salimos del Bufet y fuimos hacia el baño a peinarnos un poco, y a ver si teníamos algún pedacito de comida en los dientes, porque en unos minutos volvíamos a clase de química y no queríamos que nos pillen desarreglados.

-Ahora si estamos iguales a Brad pitt- le dije yo con una sonrisa.

-A conquistarlas- dijo Leon guiñando el ojo.

Salimos del baño y fuimos directo al salon, cuando entramos ya estaban sentadas.

-Chris has llegado- me dijo Jill regalándome una sonrisa.

Yo no le conteste solo le regale una sonrisa para ver como reaccionaba ella.

-Hable con Wesker y le dije que si te seguia molestando, Ada iba a lograr que el Profesor de gimnasia, Luis, no le integre este año en el equipo.

-Gracias Jill y Ada- Les dije yo dulcemente- Pero por favor traten de no meterse no quiero que Wesker les haga daño o se las agarre con ustedes, ese tipo es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ada- Yo se cuidarme sola.

-Si Wesker te llega a hacer daño se va a ganar un boleto a la loma del culo por la patada que le dare- Le dijo Leon logrando que las dos rieran y yo tambien pero todos paramos de reir cuando llego la profesora.

Estubimos callados toda la hora cuando de repente Jill saco una hoja y me escribio algo...

_¿Tus ojos son verdes, azules o avellanas?_... a lo que yo conteste... _Son verdes y a veces avellanas, los tuyos son azules, y son muy lindos_... ella me contesto..._ Gracias, los tuyos también son muy lindos, de seguro debes tener a varias chicas alrededor tuyo Redfield_... yo le conteste... _Ojala, pero no soy ningún rompe corazones, la que debe tener muchos chicos debes ser tu_... a lo que ella contesto..._ Que raro, hay muchos chicos alrededor mio pero son todos medios idiotas como Carlos_... le conteste..._ Carlos, no me digas que anda atras tuyo, de seguro te da ganas de meterte en un pozo, el es un tremendo idiota_... y jill me contesto... _Tienes razón, pero bueno siempre encuentro la manera de esquivarlo_... Pero terminamos de hablar cuando.

-Señorita Valentine ¿Entendió?- Pregunto la profesora Annette.

-Si- Le contesto Jill algo roja.

-Entonces explíqueme- Dijo Annette con una sonrisa.

-Emm, Emm, No entendí- Dijo Jill aun mas roja.

-Eso Pasa por estar hablando- Dijo Annette con una sonrisa aun mas amplia, deberás que aveces la odio.

-Profesora, no es su culpa yo era quien le estaba hablando y logro des concentrarla- Le dije tratando de sacar a Jill de un problema.

-Vale señor Redfield, muchas gracias por ser sincero y hacerse cargo, deme su cuaderno, tendrá un llamado de atención- me dijo dirigiéndose hacia mi, y yo rápidamente escondí la hoja con la que estaba hablando con Jill.

-Chris ¿Que haces?- me susurro Jill.

-Te defiendo- Le dije yo sinceramente.

-Señor Redfield quiero el cuaderno ahora, no mañana- dijo Reprochándome.

-Tome- le dije entregándole mi cuaderno.

Seguimos todo el dia sin hacer ningún comentario, mientras Leon no paraba de hablar con Ada, hasta que Jill me dirigió la palabra.

-Perdon por meterte en problemas- Me dijo algo angustiada.

-No debes pedirme perdon, a mi me da igual los llamado de atención que me ponga, pero no me da igual si te los pone a ti- le dije regalando le una sonrisa.

-Gracias Chris, eres muy buena persona- Me dijo ella y de repente me abrazo, a lo que yo correspondí algo sonrojado.

Era reconfortante sentir el calor de sus abrazos, me sentía totalmente feliz, realmente este era el mejor primer día de clases de toda mi vida, pero lamentablemente ella corto el abrazo y me regalo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que era para mi, solo para mi.

Termino el dia de colegio, salí hacia afuera hablando con Leon, me despedí y me fui en mi bicicleta directo a mi casa, eran las 14:00 pm, llegue y me dirigí a mi pieza a dormir ya que a las 18:30 debía ir al colegio otra vez para cumplir mi castigo.

Dormir demasiado, y cuando me desperté eran las 17:30, agarre y me desnude y me meti a bañar, me lave el pelo con el shampoo, empece con el jabón a lavar mi cuerpo mientras el agua tibia lo recorría, por un momento tuve ganas de masturbarme pero no lo hice, no era el momento, me enjuague el pelo y salí de la ducha, me seque con una toalla verde, mi color favorito, y salí hacia mi pieza a vestirme, me puse lo mismo que a la mañana, baje merendé y Luego sali en mi bicicleta tranquilamente hacia el colegio.

Iba tranquilamente en mi bicicleta roja disfrutando de las ultimas brisas que regalaba el verano, pero se me hiso que vi a alguien conocido, era birkin, con una camisa violeta, unos pantalones blancos y zapatos negros, y mas atras estaba Wesker, con unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul y unos zapatos negros, de seguro el negro era su color favorito, al parecer Wesker iba hacia el colegio sin su apreciado auto nuevo. Pero de repente vi algo sospechoso, William se metió en un callejón donde había algo de luz para reconocer lo que pasaba, y luego Wesker empezó a caminar mas lento y se puso a mirar para todos lados, yo rápidamente baje de mi bicicleta y me apoye contra un poste para que no me vea, luego Wesker entro al mismo callejón que había entrado William, algo sospechoso...

Continuara.


	3. Sueños eroticos

Y si, era bastante sospechoso... segui mirando y de repente vi algo que nunca imagine que iba a ver, William y Wesker se estaban ¿Besando?, nunca imagine que Wesker sea parte del otro bando, que sea homosexual, pero me daba igual mientras yo no le atraiga, pero aun asi este hecho me servia, Wesker ya no iba a molestarme mas.

Decidi agarrar mi bici y seguir andando pero al parecer se percataron de mi presencia por que cuando me subí a la bicicleta Wesker giro hacia mi lado y me miro. La verdad que esto no era algo que uno deba contarle a alguien pero si Wesker me amenazaba yo iba y le contaba a alguien.

Llegue al colegio y fingi que no había pasado nada hace unos minutos, cuando entre vi que me estaba esperando el conserje con un trapo para limpiar las mesas y otro para fregar el piso, nada hermoso para mi gusto.

Me dirigí al salón y empece a limpiar las mesas con con mis peores ánimos de vida, pero bueno hoy había sido un buen día, Jill Valentine me había dado un abrazo y me había insinuado que era apuesto, algo que todos querían que les pasara en un solo día. De repente escuche que la puerta se habria y alli estaba Wesker, quien no se notaba feliz de verme, y yo tampoco estaba feliz de verlo pero hice como si no me importe, me gire y segui limpiando, pero de repente Wesker se acerco a mi y me agarro de la cintura, y me susurro...

-¿Que viste Redfield?- me dijo apoyandome.

-Te dire lo que vi, si dejas de apoyarte en mi, yo no soy como tu- le dije yo totalmente incomodado por la situacion.

-Bueno, pero mas vale que me digas- dijo el soltandome de a poco.

-Te vi con Birkin besándote en un callejón, ¿Satisfecho?- Le dije.

-Bueno, pero te quiero asegurar que yo no soy nada con Birkin- Me dijo acercandose despacio hacia mi.

-No me interesa si eres algo o no con Birkin, hazme un favor y no me jodas- Le dije yo empujandolo hacia atras.

-A mi si me interesa- me dijo agarrandome del cuello y aprisionando me contra la pared- si alguien se entera de esto tu no podras ni acercarte al colegio, ni salir a la calle por que te voy a dejar sin dientes- me dijo susurrandome al oido, y luego me beso el cuello y me solto ya que yo lo empuje.

-Ni me toques Wesker, no me importa si eres gay pero ten en claro que yo estoy enamorado de otra persona y no es un hombre- le dije yo para que no fantasee conmigo, al parecer mi plan de amenazarlo no iba a servir, creo que eso me vino en contra.

-Dime ¿Quien te gusta?... ah Ya se ¡Valentine!, como no darse cuenta, es mas obvio- me dijo riendose.

-¿Y a ti quien?... ¡Ya se!¡Marcus!- Le dije yo reindome.

-No te pases Redfield- Me dijo rechinando sus dientes.

-Bueno yo seguiré limpiando, me quiero ir temprano- le dije yo demasiado disgustado por lo ocurrido.

Segui limpiando todas las mesas de los 3 salones que me asignaron para limpiar, y una vez que termine me despedí del conserje y salí hacia afuera del colegio, le saque el candado a mi bicicleta y me dirigí hacia mi casa.

Estaba bastante nervioso por lo ocurrido, ¡Wesker casi me besa! realmente creo que esto hace que mi hermoso dia se vuelva un dia de esos que uno se arrepiente de recordar por un lado y por otro no, ademas creo que me va a acosar mas que antes pero no a golpes si no de otra forma solo para que me calle.

Llegue a mi casa, deje la bicicleta en el Garage, entre adentro, salude a mis tios para que se den cuenta de mi presencia y subi arriba, a mi cuarto, a escribirle una carta a mi hermanita Claire de 15 años, la extrañaba muchisimo, ella era todo para mi.

_"Querida Claire:_

_Te extraño demasiado, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, hoy Jill me abrazo, Me pelie con Wesker y me gane un castigo que ya cumpli, me hice un amigo llamado Leon, son demasiadas cosas buenas en un día. Y como estas tu?, te extrañado demasiado, espero que no tengas ningun novio, porque tu eres mía, eres mi hermanita solo mía, cuando pueda iré a visitarte... te extraño demasiado._

_Pd: Si llegas a tener un novio mas vale que no sea ningún idiota._

_Te quiere mucho Chris. _

Termine la carta y me fui a dormir, estaba agotado... mientras dormia empece a soñar algo raro...

Era Jill y estaba en ropa interior, su corpiño era negro y llevaba puesta una tanga también negra, y me empezaba a besar, me besaba mis labios, luego el cuello y cada vez me besaba con mas pasión, me empezó a sacar la remera y dejo al descubierto mi abdomen que era totalmente atractivo, tenia pectorales marcados y un abdomen totalmente marcado, y entonces Jill empezo a besarme de apoco todo mi abdomen y con su lengua empezo a lamer el contorno de mis pectorales, y luego volvio a bajar con pequeños y suaves besos totalmente dulces, cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi pene, entonces alejo su rostro del cierre de mi pantalon y empezo a bajarlo de apoco, me fue sacando de apoco mi pantalon y dejo al descubierto mis boxers con mi pene totalmente erecto, luego empezo a masturbarme con los boxers aun puestos, y me acariciaba haciendo me desear cada vez mas, me moria de ganas de que ella meta mi pene en su boca, y luego me bajo los boxers y empezo a acariciarme el pene, yo empeze a gemir cada vez mas fuerte y luego cuando estaba por acercar su boca, se escucho un ruido, ¿un ruido?...

*Se escucha un cohete*

Me desperté traspirando, iba por la mejor parte del sueño y todo por un maldito idiota que tira cohetes en cualquier epoca del año me arruino mi sueño, realmente ya estaba empezando la mejor parte, pero vale, siempre me arruinan todo, idiotas... Mire la sabana y me di cuenta de que mi pene estaba totalmente erecto, espero que mi tía no entre a dejar algo en mi cuarto, me avergonzaria bastante que me viera asi... Trate de dormirme de vuelta pero había traspirado tanto por aquel sueño que decidi sacarme la remera ya que no podia conciliar el sueño, y luego me acosté de vuelta y... al fin logre dormirme.

2 de Marzo de 1989, 7:00 am.

*Beep, Beep, sonaba el despertador*

Me desperte con una gran energia, fui al baño, me saque el boxer y me meti a ducharme, sali rapidamente y me seque con la toalla, me peine y me cepille los dientes, sali del baño, me puse unos boxers blancos, un jean negro, unas converse blancas, una camiseta de Nirvana y agarre mi mochila, ya estaba listo, baje me prepare un cafe, agarre unos chicles que tenia mi tio para lograr dejar de fumar que estaban escondidos en la alacena, y sali hacia el colegio en mi bicicleta.

Cuando iba de camino me cruce con Leon quien se dirigia para alli caminando, me baje de la bicicleta y me puse a caminar con el y a charlar...

-Leon, ¿te cuento algo gracioso?- Le dije.

-Dale, cuentame- me dijo.

-Ayer en la noche tuve un sueño erótico con Jill, pero un cohete que tiro un vecino mio me lo arruino- Le dije riendome.

-Dime, ¿Estaba buena Jill en ropa interior?¿Usaba tanga?- me dijo sonriendo.

-Estaba buenisima, y si en mi imaginacion usaba tanga negra- le dije.

-La verdad que debes querer matarte por lo del cohete, ese maldito que lo tiro debe sentirse culpable por arruinarle las fantasias eroticas a un pobre chico de 16 años- Me dijo riendose.

-Si *me rei*, pero de enserio no es gracioso que te pase, estaba por una gran parte y boom un cohete- le dije yo.

Leon se rio y me dijo- Hey mira quien va hay, es Jill con un gran escote, y alli viene ada con una pollera tuvo-dijo Leon con el tono mas baboso del mundo- Creo que hoy ese culo sera mi luna-

-Creo que hoy voy a tener que hacer un gran intento para mirar a Jill a sus ojos azules y no a los de abajo- dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Leon.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al colegio, y luego yo deje mi bici y me dirigi a dejar mis cosas y a agarrar mi libro de Historia, luego fui hacia el salón y me senté con Jill...

-Ah chicas con Chris les queríamos comentar algo- Dijo Leon con una sonrisa- Les gustaria ir el sabado al cine.

-¿Nosotros cuatro?- Pregunto Ada.

-Si nosotros cuatro- le respondi.

-Yo me apunto- dijo ada haciendo el gesto que Leon me comento que lo volvía loco.

-Yo también- Dijo Jill.

-Genial- Dijo Leon.

-¿Que película vamos a ver?- Dijo Ada.

-Supongo que una de Terror- Dije yo.

-Que tal "El conjuro"- Dijo Jill

-Dale, me dijeron que era buena- dijo Ada.

-Pues entonces veremos el conjuro- Dijo Leon.

-Leon tu me cuidas- Dijo Ada dándole un beso en la mejilla a Leon, al parecer ellos dos ya habían entrado en confianza.

-Yo te cuido, ni lo dudes- le dijo Leon.

-Vale, me parece que hay ahí amor-Dijo Jill con una sonrisa de las suyas que eran hermosas.

-Leon, si que eres rápido- Agregue yo para lograr que Leon se ponga rojo.

-Lo que pasa es que soy un galán- dijo Leon y empezo a reir.

-Bueno galán espero que te des cuenta de que el profesor ya entro- Dijo un hombre alto vestido de blanco con el pelo castaño, que aparentaba unos 38 años.

-Hola- Dijo Leon rojo.

-Soy el profesor de historia,Simmons, y seria un gusto que ustedes se den vuelta así yo puedo empezar la clase-dijo Simmons.

Continuara...

Quiero decirles algo, las edades de los personajes no son como en los videojuegos, solo la de chris es como la de los videojuegos, la de los demás personajes no.

Espero que les guste como va la historia.


	4. Otro

Me dio mucha risa que Simmons llame "galan" a Leon solo para molestarlo en toda la clase, pero aun asi el tipo era insoportable, queria vernos como momias, no podiamos hablar ni movernos, con suerte podíamos respirar, definitivamente el era odioso. Estubimos toda la hora mirando para el frente mientras el explicaba cosas que yo no entendía porque no le prestaba atencion ya que estaba en mi mundo, donde yo era triunfador, donde Jill era mi novia, donde todos eran mis amigos y yo tenia una banda y estaba teniendo éxito, pero lamentablemente cuando abro los ojos ese mundo no existe.

Termino la hora y salieron todos corriendo hacia afuera, yo en cambio sali lo mas tranquilo hablando con Leon.

-Chris ¿Viste? ¡Beso mi mejilla!, creo que la tengo a mis pies- dijo Leon acomodandose el cabello.

-Si lo vi, ahora tu debes ayudarme con Jill- le dije dándole un codaso amistosamente.

-Yo te ayudare pero tu no seas tan tímido, acércate mas a ella, ¡pasa tiempo con ella! abrazala amistosamente, y cosas asi- me dijo el tratando de animarme.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- le dije.

-En unos dias Jill estara a tus pies- me dijo el.

-Eso espero- dije mirando hacia el suelo.

-Chicos los estaba buscando- Dijo alguien con una voz bastante conocida y apreciada por mi.

-¿Jill?- Dijo Leon.

-Si, ¿Quien va a ser?, Ada te espera en el patio, quiere hablar contigo- Le dijo Jill a Leon.

-Bueno, chau chicos pásenla bien- Dijo Leon acomodándose el cabello nuevamente, que tanta obsesión tendrá con su cabello...

-Bueno Jill, quedamos nosotros solos- Le dije totalmente rojo, a veces odiaba sonrojarme, y odiaba mas no poder disimularlo.

-Vayamos al bufet, quedate conmigo y Sheva- Me dijo Jill sujetandome la mano para guiarme hasta el bufet.

-Bueno, ¿Que ha pasado que hoy no te sentaras con todas tus amigas como siempre?- le dije.

-Bueno, Ada se fue con Leon, Sherry se rateo con Jake,y Rebecca le esta explicando quimica a Helena- Me dijo Jill

-¿Entonces quedaste sola con Sheva? y conmigo- le dije regalando le una sonrisa

-Exacto, igual disfruto de tu compañia- me dijo y luego me dio un codazo en el brazo amistosa-mente.

-Yo tambien disfruto tu compañia- Le dije algo sonrojado nuevamente.

-Ah mira hay esta Sheva- Me dijo y empezamos a caminar hacia Sheva-Chris, ella es Sheva, Sheva, el es Chris.

-Hola- Le dije a Sheva estrechandole la mano.

Nos sentamos en una mesa luego de haber echo la fila, y nos pusimos a hablar...

-¿Chicos ustedes entraran en algun Club o equipo del colegio?-Nos pregunto Sheva.

-Yo no se- dije con toda sinceridad, realmente no sabia si iba a entrar al equipo de Futbol, primero debia arreglar con Leon.

-Yo creo que me anotare en las animadoras- Dijo Jill con una sonrisa picara- Asi podre ver a Richard, porque el todos los años se inscribe en el equipo de Futbol, el es perfecto- agrego Jill mirando hacia una mesa donde estaba sentado un chico rubio de ojos celestes junto a un chico de cabello colorado con un poco de barba y otro que llevaba puesto un pañuelo.

-¿Te gusta Richard? ¿Jill que tienes en los ojos? Es horrible- Dijo Sheva

-A ver... ¿Quien es Richard?- pregunte totalmente confundido y celoso.

-Es el chico hermoso ese rubio de ojos celestes que esta sentado en la mesa de alla- dijo Jill señalando hacia una mesa donde estaba sentado ese muchacho del que ella hablaba.

-Ahh- Dije totalmente molesto.

-Jill, es horrible, pero cuentame ¿Se hablan? ¿Tienen onda?- Dijo Sheva con una sonrisita.

-Si nos hablamos, el me tira onda pero todabia no somos nada- Dijo Jill.

-Todabia... Todabia- Dijo Sheva.

-Hey Chicas voy al baño, las veo en clase- dije y me fui hacia el baño, realmente me ponia molesto e incomodo esa charla, creo que me habia equivocado, Jill nunca se enamoraria de un chico como yo, creo que ella me ve solo como un amigo, un simple amigo...

Fui al baño y me moje el pelo, y fui a uno de los escusados a hacer mis necesidades, cuando cerre la puerta escuche unos pasos, de dos chicos...

-William, no te amo, amo a otra persona- dijo un chico con una voz conocida para mi, Wesker.

-¿Y a quien amas?- Dijo Birkin totalmente molesto segun el tono de su voz.

-No te importa- Contesto Wesker.

-¿Es de nuestro curso?- Pregunto Birkin.

-No, es del ultimo año- dijo Wesker.

-Wesker o me dices quien es o se entera todo el mundo de que eres gay- Dijo Birkin amenazándolo.

-Cierra tu maldita boca birkin, tu dices algo y te rompo la cara sabes- Le contesto Wesker amenazándolo.

-Lo que tu digas Wesky- Dijo un William Birkin totalmente asustado.

-No me digas Wesky- Dijo Wesker con un tono de voz demasiado furioso.

-Bueno Wesker- Dijo William y se retiro del baño, a lo que Wesker le siguio y salio tambien de alli.

Uff, Por fin pude salir de hay, era una charla interesante, pero no queria mas problemas, ya bastante cosas tenia en la cabeza como para seguir la novela homosexual que tenian Birkin y Wesker.

Entre a clase con desgana y me sente al lado de Jill. Pasaron las horas y no le dirigi ninguna palabra a Jill, solo me dispuse a dibujar y similar escuchar a Simmons y seguí asi hasta que termino la hora. Me dirigi muy pocas palabras con Jill, ella me pregunto sobre mi mal humor y yo le respondí que tenia sueño, no quería que me empiece a matar a preguntas, no estaba de buen humor.

Sali del colegio, le saque el candado a mi bici y partí hacia mi casa, cuando llegue deje la bici en el garage como siempre, luego subi las escaleras y tire la mochila en mi cuarto, me saque la ropa y me metí en mi cama a dormir, realmente ese dia no tenia ganas de nada.

Continuara...


	5. Prueba mis labios

Paso un dia desde que me entere que a Jill le gustaba Richard, el miércoles fue insoportable, ella no paro de hablar de el, y luego se empezaron a enviar cartas, y ella me empezó a mostrar lo que decía y yo solo pude fingir emocionarme por ella... La gente dice que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir, pero eso realmente duele y yo no creo que la pueda dejar ir, no quiero rendirme, yo se muy en el fondo que algún día ella va a venir a mi, porque si la amo debo darle tiempo y esperarla, en total lo que mas me importa es su felicidad aunque a veces a mi me duela.

Hoy era Jueves, eran las 7:30 de la mañana.

*Beep, Beep, sonaba el despertador*

Me desperté de mala gana, apague el despertador y fui al baño, me bañe y luego me peine, me seque, me cepille los dientes, me vesti, mi rutina de siempre en la mañana, baje desayune y sali hacia el colegio en mi bicicleta, creo que hoy no iba a ser mi dia, tenia un gran presentimiento sobre eso.

Llegue al colegio y antes de entrar vi algo que me lastimo completamente, eran Jill y Richard besandose, yo no lo podia creer, o tal vez no lo queria creer, porque eso me lastimaba, eso me rompia el corazon.

Entre al salon totalmente triste, pero debia disimularlo, debia ser fuerte, porque los chicos no lloran, o al menos eso dicen.

-Hey Chris, me entere de lo sucedido- me dijo Leon mirando hacia abajo.

-Si, pero no importa, cuéntame sobre que paso con tu y Ada ayer- le dije yo.

-Bueno...-Dijo Leon

_POV de Leon.

-Hey Leon, necesito hablar contigo...-me dijo Ada.

-Bueno, soy todo odios- le dije.

-Yo se que tu sientes algo por mi, lo he notado- me dijo.

-Creo que debi ser mas disimulado, pero si me gustas- le dije yo algo nervioso.

-Bueno, a mi me atraes, pero...-Me dijo Ada mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Pero que?- le pregunte yo.

-Pero no quiero ilusionarte... ni lastimarte- Me dijo ella.

-Entiendo... entonces seremos solo amigos, nada mas- le dije yo simulando que no me importa, pero realmente me había echo sentir una mierda lo que dijo ella.

-No, no es eso... no me van las relaciones duraderas, y no quiero lastimarte, ni ilusionarte con que eres el amor de mi vida, te conozco hace poco- Me dijo Ada acercándose mas hacia mi.

-No entiendo... ¿Sientes algo por mi o no?- Le dije yo acercandome aun mas a su rostro.

-No lo se...-Me dijo Ada.

-Entonces te dare tu tiempo- Le dije yo.

-Podemos ser Amigos con Derechos... ¿Sabes?- dijo ella y luego me ¿Beso?, no lo podía creer ella me estaba besando, realmente estaba confundido pero aun asi le correspondí el beso.

No fue un beso muy largo, pero tampoco muy corto, pero basto para confundirme totalmente.

-Entonces, Amigos con derechos- Le dije yo y la volvi a besar y ella me correspondió, ese beso fue mas largo que el otro pero sin dulzura alguna.

_Fin del POV de Leon.

-Sabes estoy realmente confundido, no se si solo me tiene ganas o siente algo por mi pero no lo admite- Me dijo un Leon que ya había perdido su pinta de galán, ahora solo era otro chico mas que asumía el papel de perro faldero.

-Sabes Leon, realmente las chicas nos van a volver locos, un día nos aman, otro día nos cambian, otro día somos sus amigos y otro día somos su mundo, realmente no las entiendo- dije yo.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así nosotros les correspondemos todos esos juegos que nos hacen- me dijo Leon.

-Es verdad, pero si nosotros haríamos esos juegos ellas se cansarían, realmente creo que somos idiotas- le dije yo sintiendo mas estúpido que nunca en mi maldita vida.

-Es la maldita verdad, somos estúpidos por seguir sus juegos, creo que deberíamos tratar de no corresponderse los- Me dijo Leon como si se le hubiese encendido la lamparita.

-¡Vamos a hacer un pacto!, desde ahora vamos a tratar de no corresponder a sus juegos, vamos a seguirse los un poco pero también demostrar algo de desinterés, como si solo fuesen nuestras amigas- Le dije yo con un entusiasmo que nunca se veía en mi.

-Echo- Me dijo Leon.

-Tengo otra idea mas, anotemos nos en el equipo de futbol, asi demostramos ser buenos en los deportes- Le dije yo- a las chicas les gustan los chicos que son buenos en los deportes.

-Dale-Me dijo Leon con una sonrisa mas grande de lo normal.

Fuimos caminando hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraban los papeles de inscripciones para los equipos, agarramos una lapicera y anotamos en el papel de inscripcion al equipo de futbol nuestros nombres.

-Leon Scott Kennedy

-Christopher Redfield

Una vez que anotamos los nombres nos fuimos hacia el salon, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares Leon junto a Ada y yo junto a Jill.

-Hey Jill, ¿Que onda con tu y Richard?- Le pregunte a Jill.

-Chris estoy tan feliz, Richard me beso, y me ha dicho que era hermosa-Me dijo Jill totalmente emocionada.

-Eso es genial Jill- dije sacando lo mas falso de mi- ¿Ustedes son novios?

-No, todabia no- Me dijo Jill mirando a Richard.

-Ah, te felicito igual- le dije yo y logre que Jill me abrace, algo que yo amaba eran sus abrazos, pero lamentablemente eran abrazos de amigos.

-Chris, me haces un favor, ¿Puede venir Richard al cine con nosotros?- Me pregunto Jill con una de esas sonrisas que me podian.

-Si, si...puede- le dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Chris, eres el mejor amigo del mundo- me dijo y nuevamente me abrazo.

-Denada Jill, tu también eres una buena amiga- le dije yo abrazándola aun mas fuerte.

Pasaron las horas y Jill seguia embobada mirando a Richard y luego se empezaron a enviar papelitos al igual que el miercoles, realmente eso me molestaba, pero tuve que fingir de vuelta estar feliz de jill mi "amiga" cuando yo la consideraba mas que eso...

termino la ultima hora y por fin pude irme a mi casa, sali hacia afuera y agarre mi bicicleta y fui hasta mi casa, salude a mis tios deje mi mochila en mi pieza y me fui a bañar, termine de bañarme, y sali hacia afuera a vestirme, me puse mis vans negras, un jean gris, una camiseta blanca y una camisa negra arriba, entre al baño nuevamente me peine, me puse algun perfume de hombres que a las chicas les iba a gustar y luego baje.

-¿A donde vas?- Me pregunto mi tio mirandome de arriba a abajo.

-Voy a ir a bailar- Le respondi dirigiendome a la puerta.

-¿Tienes plata?¿Con quien vas?- Me pregunto cruzandose de brazos.

-Si, y voy a ir con mi amigo Leon- le respondi yo.

-Bueno- me dijo mi tio y luego volvio a sentarse a mirar la television.

Sali hacia afuera y me dirigi hacia la casa de Leon, quedaba a 5 cuadras de la mia por lo que el me habia dicho.

Una vez que llegue golpie la puerta y me abrio el.

-Hey Chris ¿Que haces por aqui?- me dijo mirandome de arriba a abajo.

-Vamos a ir a bailar y conocer chicas- le dije yo- vistete y lleva plata.

-Bueno- me dijo- ah, ven pasa.

Una vez adentro Leon me presento con sus padres, eran gente muy amable.

-Bueno Chris, tu espérame que me visto me peino y vamos- me dijo Leon abriendo su placar del cual saco unas convers negras, un jean blanco, una camiseta negra y una camisa azul arriba.

-Bueno, apúrate que son las 22:15 y a las 23:00 abre- le dije yo.

Leon se vistio y luego se entro al baño y se peino, no tardo mucho pero realmente yo me vestía mas rápido.

-Vamos- Me dijo Leon.

Bajamos las escaleras de la casa de Leon.

-Mama, necesito plata- Dijo Leon- ¿Puedo llevar el auto? Se manejar.

-Toma hijo 50$- dijo la señora Kennedy- Bueno pero no lo choques.

-Gracias, chau mama- dijo Leon despidiéndose de ella.

-Chau Hijo, pasenla bien- dijo la señora kennedy despidiéndose.

-Chau señora Kennedy- le dije yo.

Fuimos hacia afuera y nos subimos al auto del papa de Leon, un ford mustang fastback 1967 negro, un hermoso auto.

-Leon este auto es genial- le dije yo.

-Lo se, es hermoso, algún día voy a convencer a mi padre de que cuando me gradué este auto sea mio- me dijo Leon con una sonrisa.

-Si subimos a una chica a este auto va a quedar fascinada- le dije yo fantaseando.

Leon encendio le motor y fuimos directo a el boliche, NightFest, una vez alli estacionamos y bajamos, eran las 22:25 y habia bastante gente esperando afuera a que abra el lugar.

-Mira esas chicas Leon- dije yo apuntando a unas chica castaña, alta de ojos marrones y al lado estaba otra chica Rubia de ojos celestes y alta tambien.

-Yo me quedo con la rubia- Dijo Leon sonriendo.

-Yo con la castaña- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Hey Chris ya estan abriendo- Me dijo Leon.

-Bueno, pero ven vayamos cerca de ellas asi no las perdemos adentro y les invitamos algun copa - le dije a Leon tratando de avivarlo.

-Tienes razon- Me dijo Leon.

Fuimos caminando cerca de ellas y yo les guiñe el ojo, para ver que hacían.

-Me parece que se sonrojaron- Me dijo Leon.

-Eso espero- Le dije yo.

Entramos al boliche y esperamos a que ellas entren.

-Mira Leon hay entraron- Le dije a Leon señalandolas.

-Bueno vamos hacia ellas- Me dijo Leon acomodándose su cabello.

-Hey chicas- Les dije yo.

-Hola-Me dijo La castaña.

-¿Quieren tomar algo?- Dijo Leon- Nosotros invitamos.

-Bueno- Dijo la chica rubia.

-¿Como te llamas?- Me dijo la chica castaña.

-Me llamo Chris, Chris Redfield y el es Leon Kennedy- le respondi yo- ¿Y ustedes como se llaman?

-Yo soy Jessica Sherawat y ella es Alexia Ashford- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto- Dije yo.

Fuimos hacia la barra y pedimos 4 Daiquiris de frutilla con Vodka.

-Hey Sabes eres hermosa- Le dije yo.

-Muchas Gracias, tu tambien eres apuesto- Me dijo ella.

-Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, tus labios tambien son hermosos- Le dije yo tratando de ligar.

-Tus ojos tambien son lindos, y tus labios ni hablar- Me dijo ella.

-¿Quieres probarlos?- Le dije yo y luego me mordi el labio para sacarle alguna sonrisa.

Se rio y dijo- Me encantaria- y me miro con una mirada seductora muy cautivadora.

-Ven sigueme- Le dije yo.

Fuimos a otro lado dejando solos a Alexia y Leon, Nos apoyamos en una Pared y empezamos a besarnos, realmente había sido fácil ligar.

-Besas muy bien ¿Sabias?- Le dije yo a Jessica.

-No, no lo sabia- Me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Tus labios me tientan- le dije y ella me beso de vuelta.

Seguimos besándonos bastante tiempo hasta que paramos...

-Ven Chris vayamos a ver en que andan Alexia y Leon- Me dijo Ella.

-Bueno, como tu quieras- Le dije.

Cuando ibamos de camino a buscar a Leon y Alexia vi a alguien que no esperaba encontrar, ¿Era Jill? ¿Con Ada?

-Hey Chris ¿Que pasa? ve mas rapido- Me dijo ella.

-No, no pasa nada, ire mas rapido si me das otro beso- le dije yo.

-Bueno, si lo deseas- Me dijo ella.

Empezamos a besarnos nuevamente, en verdad fue apropósito para que lo vea Jill, asi al otro dia me daba cuenta si estaba celosa o no.

-Chris vamos- me dijo llevandome hacia la mesa donde deberian estar Alexia y Leon.

Seguimos caminando y los encontramos.

-Jessica necesito hablar con Leon esperame- le dije yo.

-Bueno- me contesto ella.

-Leon necesito hablar contigo- le dije.

-Bueno- me dijo Leon.

Nos fuimos un poco lejos de ellas y empezamos a hablar.

-Leon, me cruze a Jill y Ada, ellas me vieron, al parecer venian a saludarme pero yo me segui besando con Jessica- Le dije.

-¿Ada?¿Jill?, mierda, hagamos que Jessica y Alexia pierdan nuestro rastro y vayamos con ellas- Me contesto Leon.

-Bueno, si tu dices vamos- le dije.

Fuimos por todos lados en el boliche y nos encontramos con Ada.

-Hey Ada- Dijo Leon.

-¿Leon? ¿Chris?- Dijo ella.

-Si- Le conteste yo.

-Hey Ada ven- dijo de repente Jill sin darse cuenta de que estabamos ahi.

-Jill mira hacia adelante- Le dijo Ada.

-¿Chris? ¿Leon? ¿Que hacen aqui?- dijo Jill.

-Vinimos a divertirnos- les dijo Leon.

-Mas bien a Ligar diría yo- Dijo Jill.

-Bueno si, tienes razon, yo ya ligue pero la deje sola- les conteste yo.

-Si pero no te la llevaste a tu cama- me dijo Leon.

-No porque era muy facil- Le conteste yo.

-¿Y tu Leon, ligaste?- Pregunto Ada.

-Casi, pero decidi dejarla sola, era facil- Dijo Leon.

-Entonces encontraron chicas y las dejaron por faciles- Dijo Jill.

-Si- Le conteste yo- Las difíciles están mas buenas.

-¿Quieren tomar algo?- Dijo Leon.

-No gracias- Dijo Ada.

-¿Tu Jill quieres, yo invito?- Le dije.

-Bueno, solo porque eres mi amigo dire que si- me dijo Jill algo desconfiada.

-Bueno entonces sigueme- Le dije.

-Espero que esta no sea tu forma de ligar- Dijo Jill.

-No voy a ligar contigo, tu lo dijiste eres mi amiga- Le dije.

-Eso espero- Dijo Jill.

-Si quisiera ligar contigo te hubiese robado un beso, igual no tendras el honor de disfrutar de mis labios, sabes soy buen besador- le conteste .

-¿Enserio?, No lo creo, ademas, ¿Por que yo no tendre el honor?- Me contesto.

-Porque tu dijiste que eras mi amiga- le dije yo y le guiñe un ojo- crees que no soy un buen besador, ¿Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre?.

-Estas algo pasado de copas- me dijo Jill.

-Solo tome 5 copas- Le conteste.

-¿De que?- me pregunto.

-Tome un Daiquiri de frutilla, un vaso de tequila, y dos de vodka- le dije.

-Ah- me dijo Jill.

-Solo cambio un poco en las fiestas, en el colegio soy mas timido, aqui soy yo- le dije.

-¿Y porque no eres tu en el colegio?- me pregunto Jill.

-No lo se- le conteste.

-Pues me gusta como eres en el colegio y aqui tambien- me dijo.

-Espero que te guste como soy en la cama- le dije en broma.

-Cristopher no te pases- me dijo ella y me dio un codazo.

-Era broma, no te enojes- le dije- ah y no me llames Cristopher, dime Chris.

-Bueno Chris- me dijo Jill.

-Aun no crees que soy buen besador- le dije yo.

-No porque tu solo dijiste eso, si me lo dice otra persona quizas si- me dijo.

-¿Y si mejor no me lo dices tu?- le dije a Jill.

-No Chris, tu sabes que tengo onda con Richard- me dijo.

-Pero no son novios asi que eres libre- le dije.

-Bueno, no somos novios, pero aun asi capaz que dentro de poco lo somos- me dijo ella.

- entonces prueba mis labios antes de que no seas mas soltera- le dije y le di un beso, ella no se lo esperaba pero lo correspondio, fue largo y dulce, y muy ansiado por mi, no se si ella lo ansiaba, pero me gustaba que se haga la dificil.

-Bueno, si eres buen besador- me dijo Jill con una sonrisa y yo le di otro beso pero mas corto.

-Ven vamos al auto de Leon, pero primero debo pedirle las llaves-le dije.

-Bueno- me contesto ella.

Fuimos caminando hasta encontrar a Ada y Leon, hasta que los vimos en una esquina besandose deforma desenfrenada.

-Hey Leon- le dije.

Leon dejo de besar a Ada y ella hiso lo mismo con el, y giraron los dos para mi lado.

-Chris ¿Que quieres?- Dijo Leon algo molesto.

-Quiero las llaves de tu auto- le dije.

-Bueno pero no te vallas a ninguna parte con el, ¿Oiste?- Me dijo Leon totalmente serio.

-Bueno Leon, eres el mejor- le dije y agarre las llaves.

Fuimos con Jill hacia afuera y nos dirigimos hacia el auto de Leon, abri la puerta trasera y deje que ella entrara, y luego entre yo.

Nos empezamos a besar deforma desenfrenada, terminamos acostados besandonos en la butaca del auto, realmente Jill besaba bien, empeze a poner mi mano mas abajo hasta dejarla en el trasero de Jill, cosa que a ella no le molesto, ella empezo a sacarme la remera y yo le saque su pollera y nos seguimos besando, yo subi mi mano mas arriba hasta ponerla sobre uno de los senos de Jill pero de repente ella paro de besarme y se separo de mi.

-Chirs, mejor no- Me dijo Jill.

-¿Porque no?- le dije yo acercandome de vuelta.

-Chris no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, y tampoco quiero confundir las cosas, tu sabes de que yo y Richard tenemos algo - me dijo.

-Si lo se- Dije y mire hacia afuera- Pero Jill yo se que tu quieres, olvidate de Richard por un momento.

-Es que Chris, no es solo Richard, no quiero lastimarte- Me dijo.

-Sabes ven bajate del auto, si no quieres, no quieres, no te voy a obligar a nada- le dije y abri la puerta del auto para dejarla salir.

-Gracias Chris, perdóname enserio- me dijo ella.

Yo no le conteste, solo me encerre en el auto y me puse a fumar, realmente lo necesitaba.

Con el tiempo llego Leon, segun mi reloj eran las 6:20.

-Hey Chris, que haces hay dentro, te perdiste la diversion- me dijo Leon.

-Luego te cuento porque- Le dije yo

-Bueno-me dijo Leon y subio al auto.

Leon conducio hasta mi casa y me dejo alli, Abri la puerta de mi casa y subi arriba tratando de no hacer el menor ruido, entre a mi pieza y me saque la ropa y me meti a dormir.

Continuara...

Espero que les halla gustado, Gracias por los Reviews, y espero que les guste el capitulo.

Valenfield


	6. Peleas

*Beep Beep**Sonaba el despertador*

Me siento demasiado cansado, todo me pesa, tengo ganas de vomitar, y todo eso se debe a una resaca, creo que pasarse de copas un jueves no tiene nada bueno, pues todavia no termino la semana, pero como nunca hago nada me da igual... debo hacer un esfuerzo y levantarme, *me levante de mi cama y me dirigí hacia el baño* tengo muchas ganas de vomitar *me agache y abrí la tapa del inodoro, incline la cabeza hacia el inodoro y largue mi vomito* realmente casi nunca vomito luego de beber, pero ayer no solo bebí ademas tuve ese conflicto con Jill, aun me acuerdo de ello, porque fue lo que me arruino la diversión, realmente odio a Richard, nunca le hable ni nada, pero el echo de que Jill este a sus pies me hace odiarlo, a veces siento ganas de ir y arrollarlo con mi bici pero no, el viene en auto... *tire la cadena y me levante, mire hacia la ducha y luego me puse a revisar si tenia todo preparado para bañarme*, y sí estaba todo listo *me saque la ropa, y luego me metí a la ducha* el agua tibia corría por mi cuerpo, mi pelo estaba mojado, y el agua de a poco me despertaba, pero aun así me sentía mal, no mal de salud, mal en mi estado de animo, nada podía arreglarlo, solo necesitaba llegar al colegio y que jill actué como si nada, pero no iba a pasar, eso no iba a pasar, era imposible, ella no lo iba a olvidar, y de seguro debe creer que estoy enojado con ella, pero no, no lo estoy, solo estoy enojado conmigo, por darme cuenta tarde de que no debo temer a jugar mis cartas aunque lo arruinara, *agarre el champú y me puse un poco en la mano, y luego empece a lavar mi pelo, una vez que estaba bien limpio y sin champú me puse crema de enjuague, y luego empece a enjabonar mi cuerpo y a lavarlo con la misma agua, así podía llegar bien limpio al colegio*,*una vez listo apague el agua, y agarre la toalla y me envolvió con ella, salí hacia afuera agarre mi ropa la metí en el cesto de la ropa sucia, salí del baño abrí mi placar y agarre ropa limpia y me empece a vestir.

-Chris, Idiota, son las 7:25, apúrate- grito mi tío desde abajo.

-¿7:25?, ¡Mierda!, Ya voy- grite desde mi cuarto

*me termine de vestir con unos jeans unas vans negras, y una remera negra Obey y salí de mi cuarto corriendo, baje las escaleras rápidamente pero cuidadosamente a la vez, no quería terminar en el hospital, y me dirigí a la cocina, me serví un vaso con leche, lo tome rápidamente y lo deje en la mesada, agarre mi mochila gris que estaba en el sillón, revise si tenia las llaves en mi bolsillo y salí hacia afuera, agarre mi bici y empece a pedalear rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde*

*Iba pedaleando lo mas rápido que podía, solo estaba a 2 cuadras y mi reloj decía 7:28, no quedaba mucho tiempo, pero nadie dijo que yo no podía llegar, seguí pedaleando, cada vez mas rápido, ya estaba en la cuadra del colegio, eran 7:30, ya era tarde pero no importaba, si nadie se daba cuenta perfecto, llegue a la entrada, deje mi bicicleta estacionada, y entre rapido pero haciendo silencio para no ser encontrado, fui por los pasillos sin que nadie me viera y entre a mi salón*.. hoy teníamos Literatura con el profesor Spencer, un viejo que siempre se quedaba pensando que decía, realmente ya estaba viejo para dar clases, creo que en este colegio haría falta buscar profesores nuevos, o están chiflados, o ya no se acuerdan su nombre...

-Oh Señor Chris, ¿Que le paso que llego tan tarde?- me dijo el viejo profesor Spencer con una adorable sonrisa.

-Buenos dias profesor, no, no me paso nada, solo había un poco de transito mientras venia- dije yo inventándole una escusa.

-Si, lo se hay mucho trafico, en mis tiempos no había tanto trafico- dijo Spencer como si estuviese a punto de contar alguna historia- Aun Recuerdo cuando íbamos en bici por todos lados y llegábamos rápido, cuando la gente hacia ejercicio y no vivía usando unos malditos autos que ademas de dañar al mundo dañan a las personas, generándoles obesidad...

*Fui y me senté con Leon* esta vez, esta era la única clase en la que podíamos elegir nuestros lugares, y al parecer Jill habia elegido sentarse con Richard...

-Chris, creo que te voy a matar- me dijo Leon con una mirada asesina.

-¿Y ahora que mierda hice?- dije yo protestando.

-Hiciste que el viejo se ponga a contar historias-Me dijo Leon

-Espera, yo lo conozco hace mucho, y cuando el viejo cuenta historias se queda dormido- Le dije con una sonrisa triunfante señalando al casi dormido profesor Spencer.

-Espero que así sea- me dijo Leon.

-Hey, no me dijiste que a pasado con Jill ayer- Me pregunto Leon.

-Ah Jill... yo, casi... casi hago el amor con ella, pero dijo que no, que no me quería lastimar, que ella amaba a el idiota de Richard- dije yo totalmente enojado, realmente me irritaba el nombre Richard por ser ese el nombre del amor de Jill.

-Bueno, hay mas chicas, ademas tu eres un campeón, puedes lograr grandes cosas- me dijo Leon tratando de animarme.

-No soy un "Campeón" si eso crees, solo soy un fracasado- Le dije empleando un tono sarcástico al nombrar la palabra Campeón, porque yo no era un Campeón.

-Chris, olvida a Jill, sabes, has ejercicio, has cosas divertidas, sal a bailar, a tomar a bares conmigo como amigos, salgamos con chicas por diversión, por que por lo visto Jill a ti solo te ve como amigo y a mi Ada solo me ve como un juguete- Me dijo Leon pasando de una sonrisa a una cara totalmente triste pero disimulada.

-¿Y a ti que te paso con Ada?- Le pregunte.

-Yo estaba con ella lo mas bien, íbamos excelente pero en una vuelvo con unos tres tragos, porque Ada me dijo que traiga tres, y bueno tu sabes-Me dijo Leon totalmente irritado.

-¿La encontraste con otro chico?- Le dije yo

-Exacto, y resulta que los tragos eran para ella, para mi y para ¡El!- me dijo Leon aun mas irritado.

-Entonces ni siquiera le importaron tus sentimientos- le dije yo, igual para mi Ada no era una chica que le gustara estar solo con un chico, en total ella se lo afirmo a Leon, le dijo que no le gustaba andar en relaciones.

-Y luego dicen que los chicos somos los que decepcionan a las chicas y las usan- dijo Leon mirando a Ada con las cejas fruncidas del enojo y la decepción que tenia actualmente hacia ella.

-¿Como haremos mañana?- Le pregunte a Leon refiriéndome sobre eso de ir al cine con ellas.

-Le diremos que se cancela porque tu debes ir a ver a tu hermana y yo te acompañare- me dijo Leon con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, le diremos eso, en total puede ser cierto, tengo ganas de ver a mi hermana- Le dije a Leon

-¿Yo te puedo acompañar?- Me pregunto Leon haciendo un horrible puchero.

-Mientras no trates de levantarte a mi hermana si, pero llegas a mirarle algo mas que los ojos, o a insinuarte, o a decirle algun alago, o insulto y yo te mato- le dije con una mirada asesina como para petrificar lo- y deja de hacer ese horrible puchero.

-Bueno, te lo prometo- Me dijo Leon festejando su triunfo por convencerme- Hey, mi puchero no es feo.

-Es horrible- le dije yo empujándolo.

-Pff y el tu yo- me dijo Leon empujándome a mi.

*Rrringgg**Hizo la alarma del recreo y salimos todos corriendo hacia afuera, realmente parecíamos animales*

-Chris vamos a hablar con las chicas- Me dijo Leon.

-Bueno- le dije yo algo disgustado por tener que dirigir le la palabra a Jill.

-Hey Ada, espera- le Dijo Leon a Ada.

-Hola Leon, pense que estabas enojado- le contesto Ada haciendo su gesto de la media sonrisa pero esta vez con algo de sarcasmo.

-No vengo a hablar de eso, mañana con Chris vamos a visitar a su hermana, y no podemos ir al cine asi que no nos esperen- Le dijo Leon totalmente serio y se fue para otro lado a lo que yo le segui.

-Bueno, adiós- Dijo Ada yendo para otro lado.

*Íbamos caminando por los corredores hasta que el muy idiota de Wesker me empujo*

-Chris ¿Estas Bien?- Me dijo Leon.

-Si lo estoy, pero el no va a estar bien en unos minutos- dije yo levantan dome del piso.

-Chris ¡Espera!- dijo Leon.

Pero yo no escuche, dirigí mi paso firme hacia Wesker, y una vez cerca *le grite*

-Date vuelta Maricón- Dije yo conservando mi valentía.

-Redfield ¿Que dijiste?,¿Acaso quieres terminar con la nariz sangrando?-Me dijo Wesker, dirigiéndose hacia mi.

-¿Estas sordo maricón?-Le dije yo empujándolo hacia atrás.

-No, ¿Y tu?-Me dijo Wesker acomodándose su chaqueta de cuero.

-No, pero solo quiero decirte una cosa, ¡No me jodas mas!- Le grite y luego le encaje una trompada en su cara, cosa que Wesker dio una vuelta y callo al piso.

-Idiotas, no se queden hay, ¡Hagan algo!- Dijo Wesker aun en el piso.

*Y de repente un chico calvo algo narigón, alto y robusto llamado bitores mendez, parte de los matones del colegio amigos de Wesker, y Hunk, un muchacho rubio y algo alto, se acercaron hacia mi*

-Vas a quedar echo mierda Redfield-Dijo Mendez Agarrándome por el cuello.

-No me importa, idiota- le conteste yo sin temor alguno.

-Hey tu suéltalo- dijo alguien con una voz que yo reconocía bastante, era Leon, y al parecer se estaba por meter en la pelea a defenderme.

-Cierra el pico "intento fallido de Ken"- Dijo Hunk refiriéndose a Leon con un apodo que era totalmente malo.

-Redfield vas a limpiar el piso- Dijo Mendez y luego me tiro contra el piso a unos cuantos metros.

*Cai muy fuerte, mi cuerpo rodó bastante pero aun así me levante* Chris Redfield nunca se da por vencido, por lo menos no ahora *Fui corriendo hacia Mendez y lo tire al piso y empece a encajarle varios puñetazos en su horrible rostro, le encaje por lo menos 4 puñetazos hasta que hunk me dio una patada tirándome al suelo y Leon luego le agarro de atrás y le empezó a pegar rodillazos* Se escuchaban los gritos de la gente que estaba alrededor, gritaban "Pelea" * de repente sentí un gran dolor en mi rostro, al perecer mendez pegaba buenos puñetazos, logro que me sangre la nariz pero no que me de por vencido*.

-No dolió -Le dije yo esbozando una media sonrisa para lograr enojarlo. Mendez vino corriendo hacia mi para golpearme pero yo le ezquive.- Estoy por aquí torito.

-No te las des de gracioso Redfield-Dijo Mendez totalmente irritado.

-Y tu no te las des de malo- Le dije yo guiñandole el ojo para lograr que se enoje aun mas, Mendez vino corriendo hacia mi y logro tirarme al piso y me empezó a patear en el estomago, mientras tanto a Leon no le estaba yendo bien, Hunk lo retenía mientras Wesker le daba trompadas.

-¿No te levantas mas Redfield?- Dijo Mendez riéndose- Wesker aquí lo tienes, dale la mejor trompada que puedas darle.

-Redfield, creo que te gustaria que te arregle la nariz ¿no?- Dijo Wesker y luego me pego una trompada demasiado fuerte en la nariz.

-Y a ti te gustaria que te regalen una peluca, asi te haces travesti- le dije yo y luego le di una patada en sus partes intimas a Wesker, a lo que este callo al piso y empeso a hacer muecas de dolor, entonces me levante y fui a ayudar a Leon.

*Empuje a Mendez de Leon y le di una patada y una trompada en el estomago cosa que callo al piso, luego agarre a Hunk y le empece a dar varias trompadas, hasta que logre que su nariz quede sangrando, ninguno de ellos se levanto, solo gritaban de dolor, entonces una vez que todos estaban en el suelo, levante a Leon y lo ayude a mantenerse parado... pero de repente*

-¿Señores que paso aquí?- Dijo el director Marcus que justo pasaba por alli.

-Redfield nos golpeo porque sin querer nos tropezamos con el y hicimos que tire sus libros, entonces por eso se enojo y paso esto- dijo Wesker victimizandose.

-Redfield a mi oficina ahora mismo- dijo Marcus muy enojado- y Kennedy venga tambien.

-Pero señor, eso es mentira, ellos me empujaron apropósito y luego comenzamos a pelear y leon se metio a defenderme, después lo golpearon a el y yo salte a defender lo- dije yo tratando de explicar y justificar que lo que dijo wesker era mentira.

-Señor Redfield, no le creo, yo aquí veo otra cosa- dijo Marcus dándole la razón a el idiota de Wesker.

Fui caminando hacia la dirección junto a Leon quien había quedado involucrado como cómplice...

Continuara...

Les gusto, siento haber tardado en subir el sexto capitulo, lo que pasa es que hace demasiado calor y no me la paso tanto en la computadora por eso.


End file.
